Un nouveau démon
by Yuko Akaba
Summary: Tout le monde a vu l'anime Black Butler se basant sur le manga du même nom de Yana Toboso. Ciel devient un démon et Sebastian reste a son service pour l'éternité. (désolée pour le spoil !) Mais que se passerait-il si Ciel venait à passer un contrat avec quelqu'un ? Qui plus est avec une fille complètement déjantée vivant en 2014...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Allongée dans le parc, les yeux fermés, ne pensant à rien d'autre que le soleil caressant mon visage et le vent me faisant frissonner... Une seule ombre à ce tableau idyllique... Mon quotidien était un enfer. Mes parents, séparés, m'avais tout simplement laissé tombée et je vivais seule dans une maison habitée par moi et quelques araignées. J'essuyais quotidiennement des moqueries sur mon apparence, pourtant banale, et étais haïe de tous. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était vivre comme une ado normale qui peux se permettre d'être capricieuse de temps en temps et qui peux piquer une crise quand ça lui chante... Une ombre me privant du soleil m'interrompis dans ma réflexion.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ouvris tranquillement les yeux et vis le visage d'un enfant. Sa bouille ronde me regardais avec mépris. Je m'assis, me retourna et le détailla. Petit, les traits

fins,une moue boudeuse et deux... Ah ben non... UN œil d'un bleu profond assortis à la couleur de ses cheveux. Un style vestimentaire très... Particulier... Très

démodé mais classe à souhaits !

Il semblait sûr de lui. Comme s'il avait cherché quelqu'un et qu'il avait enfin trouvé cette personne.

Lorsqu'il pris la parole, je fus étonnée.

"Tu m'as appelé ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait super plaisir de voir qu'il des gens qui me suivent ! (bande de stalkers va) **

**vava****: l'une de mes première reviews ! Youpi ! tiens la voila ta suite ! ^^**

**Aka'**** Nakamura: **** Merci pour ton soutient. Toi qui connais déjà mon talent naissant, je te dédie cette fic'.**

J'avoue, ma réaction ne fut pas très glorieuse.

- Euh... Gné ? Excuse-moi gamin mais tu dois te planter de personne...

- Non, pas du tout ! Tu m'as appelé ! J'en suis certain !

- Ecoute petit, ça fait 2 heurs que je suis là, à ne rien glander alors je sais que je n'ai appelé personne.

Il resta bouche bée... Je le regardais sans rien dire puis me décidais à me lever lorsque j'entendis une simple phrase. Nette, claire et précise.

- Sebastian, retient-la !

Une grande ombre noircit le sol. On posa une main sur mon épaule pour arrêter mon départ.

- Je suis navré de devoir vous dire cela Mademoiselle mais, Monsieur n'a pas tort. Vous l'avez bien appelé.

Je retournais le plus doucement possible et me retrouvais nez à nez avec un homme. Grand... Très grand... Noir de cheveux, yeux marrons et visage très fin. Il était habillé d'une queue de pie qui, je dois dire, lui allait parfaitement bien. Moulant son torse mince et ses longues jambes. Il arborait un sourire doucereux, vaguement moqueur.

- Excusez-moi messieurs mais je suis totalement certaine de n'avoir appelé personne.

Ce fut le gamin qui me répondit.

- C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai refusé que mon premier contrat se fasse avec une fille ! Elles sont bornées et peu réceptives.

- Je ne te permet pas gamin !

L'homme en queue de pie renchéris.

- Monsieur, il était plus judicieux pour vous de commencer avec une jeune femme de votre âge. La compréhension en sera facilitée.

Son ton calme et condescendant commençait à vaguement me taper sur le système et je décidais de partir pour de bon. J'amorçais tranquillement un pas vers la sortie du parc, espérant pouvoir partir furtivement. On m'interrompis aussitôt.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

- Ca tombe bien gamin ! Tu n'es pas moi ! Alors bon vous m'excuserez hein ! Vos histoires de contrats, moi, j'en ai rien à secouer et j'ai des choses à faire ! En espérant ne jamais vous revoir !

Et je déguerpis aussi vite que je le pu, rejoignant la ville et ses bruits insupportables, me mêlant à la foule, anonyme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ndt: Je tiens à vous en informer. Mon rythme de postage de chapitre va être très très très aléatoire alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il se passe une semaine sans rien de neuf et veuillez m'en excuser par avance...**

**keur2louve: merci de me lire ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les précédents ! j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment c'est pour ça que mes chapitres sont courts... et puis faut bien faire baver les lecteurs !**

**vava: ma plus fidèle revieweuse ! voila la suite ! **

Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi quand j'entendis une voix me héler.

-Hé, Camille ! T'as été invitée à la fête de Clara ? Oups pardon ! J'avais oublié qu'elle ne t'aimait pas !

Encore une brimade. Je me retournais vers la personne m'ayant crié cette stupidité.

- Au fait, Théo, c'est bien toi son petit ami ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- T'es au courant que ta chère et tendre se tape Thibault dans ton dos ? Parce que bon... Moi j'dis, ça fait désordre que la petite amie modèle t'es pas encore largué pour un mec qui en a une plus grosse que toi !

Ma répartie n'est pas très bonne, je le sais, mais elle fais toujours mouche. Je passe mon chemin, continue ma route et erre sans but précis. J'arrive enfin devant chez moi et retrouve avec un certains déplaisir le gamin et le guindé.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

C'est le gamin qui me répond.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle. Tu m'as appelé puis rejeté. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux !

- Ecoute gamin, je me répète mais j'ai appelé personne. Et puis comment vous savez où j'habite ?

- Ca a été facile de te retrouver. Tu es la seule jeune femme habillée de cette façon dans cette ville.

Je baisse les yeux et me passe en revue rapidement. Des baskets jaunes, un jean turquoise, un pull bleu avec un panda dessus, une écharpe verte et un manteau bleu canard. Rien de spécial en somme... Mais trop anormal pour le commun des mortels.

L'homme en queue de pie décide d'en rajouter une couche.

- Nous sommes vraiment navrés de nous imposer de la sorte mais il semble qu'il y ai eu un léger malentendu et mon jeune maître pense que des explications seraient nécessaire.

- C'est plutôt toi qui y a pensé oui... Bon écoutez bande de gens... Je sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais quoi que se soit, ma réponse est non alors vous bougez vos fesses de devant chez moi et vous disparaissez de ma vue.

Disant cela je sortais mes clés, ouvrais ma porte, pénétrais dans ma maison et claquais ma porte aux nez de ces 2 dégénérés.

**voila pour la suite ! est-ce que notre héroïne va enfin arrêter de faire la tête de mule ? réponse bientôt ! **

**Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! GO GO GO !**


	5. Chapter 5

**keur2louve: Ta review m'as mis les larmes aux yeux. Je suis heureuse de voir que ce que j'écris plait à des gens et que malgré la situation, ces personnes me soutiennent. Et, pas de bol, encore du suspens !**

**vava: Ma revieweuse la plus fidèle ! Voila la suite !**

**Aka' Nakamura: Je crois que mon héroïne a hérité sa "têtedemulardise" de toi mais je vais pas la faire durer... Du moins je crois...**

**Attention ! Une oeuvre de musique classique et son compositeur son cités dans ce chapitre. Voyez ça comme un hommage et si vous ne connaissez pas ce compositeur de génie (autrement que par le nom), allez l'écouter. Moi, perso, j'adore !**

**Attention (bis) ! Un peu de langage grossier ! Mais je pense que vos yeux ne sont pas aussi purs et chastes que vous le prétendez...**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je m'adossais tranquillement contre la porte et soupirais doucement. Ces types étaient vachement insistants et je sentais qu'ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire de sitôt...

Je me décollais de la porte et avançais dans le couloir qui lui faisait face et qui desservais plusieurs pièces. A gauche, le salon, la cuisine. A droite, les toilettes et un bureau. Je laissais de côté ces pièces usuelles et montais les escaliers se trouvant au bout du couloir. Ceux-ci donnaient sur un grand palier lumineux conduisant à 3 autres pièces. La salle de bain, la chambre de mes parents, inutilisée depuis quelques temps, et ma chambre.

Une boule noire eu la mauvaise idée de passer à côté de mon pied droit.

- Putain de saloperie d'araignée !

Je l'écrasais sans ménagements, entrais dans ma chambre, ouvrais la fenêtre, allais chercher le cadavre arachnique***** et le balançais dehors. Habituellement, je laissais ces bestioles plus ou moins en paix mais là, je n'étais pas d'humeur...

Je restais là, le nez dehors, à respirer l'air frais et doux du mois de mars. Le ciel noircissais peu à peu... J'avais passé ma journée dehors à glander et seule l'arrivée de ces 2 crétins avait troublé cette journée tranquille.

Je tournais le dos à la fenêtre et laissais divaguer mon regard dans ma chambre. Grande et peu remplie, elle était simple et confortable. Un lit 2 places prés de la fenêtre, un bureau dans un état totalement indescriptible (Bon... D'accord...Tellement submergé par le désordre qu'on pouvait presque oublier son existence...)juste à côté de la porte, un grand meuble en face du lit qui supportais ma chaîne Hi-Fi et la collection de CD qui allait avec, ainsi qu'une armoire, se dressant fièrement à côté de ce meuble et qui contenait toutes mes affaires. Des bouquins traînaient par terre en permanence et il était compliquer de poser un pied devant l'autre si l'on y était pas habitué. J'abandonnais la fenêtre pour de bon, allais vers ma chaîne et mettais un simple CD Mozart. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, balançant mon portable à terre et laissant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporter par le son de La petite musique de nuit. Peu à peu la torpeur m'envahis et je m'endormis sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

*** Ndt = j'adore faire des néologismes (inventer des mots) donc n'essayez pas de le re-caser dans une rédac', ce mot n'existe pas ^^.**

**Je dois vous informer que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant vendredi prochain (veuillez ne pas me frapper svp...). Désolée par avance mais je vous promet que pour me faire pardonner vous aurez droit à un gros chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Melmel : Reconnue direct ! J'ai reçu les 2 XD. Et non celle en AP elle était toute petite et c'est pas la p'tite bête qui va manger la grosse !**

**Keur2louve : Encore merci pour ta review. Promis pas de larmes cette fois ! Effectivement le coup de l'araignée est une référence à Claude (le pauvre T_T) que j'aime beaucoup même si Sebastian reste le meilleur !**

**Aka' Nakamura : Encore désolée pour la fausse joie mais tu sais que je suis sadique ! Tu le sais ! Et oui t'as entièrement raison, c'est ma musique !**

**Après 1 semaine d'absence, voila la suite ! Comme promis, ce chapitre st plus gros pour me faire pardonner (du moins j'essayes, gommen T_T)  
**

**Et en plus, pas de bol ! Mon PC est en réparation alors ça va être un peu le bordel... Mais j'accomplirai ma tâche avec dévotion pour VOUS, lecteurs !**

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux quelques heures plus tard c'était pour observer un visage penché sur moi. Je les refermais, encore plus ou moins endormie, puis les rouvrais brusquement. Juste le temps que je percute que quelqu'un était rentré dans ma chambre et me regardais dormir… Je tombais de mon lit, trop surprise pour réagir autrement, me cognais contre une pile de livres et restais à terre, sonnée. Sympa le réveil… La musique ne résonnait plus dans ma chambre et ma fenêtre était fermée. L'intrus se pencha sur moi une deuxième fois et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je regardais l'homme, parfaitement réveillée cette fois, et reconnu monsieur timbré numéro 2, alias, queue de pie. Je dédaignais la main et me relevais seule.

- Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de…

- …

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas saisi ce que vous venez de dire.

- TU ME TOUCHE, JE TE TAPE***** ! ET BORDEL DE SHIT QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA PIAULE ?!

- Mademoiselle, puis-je vous demander de vous calmer ? Je pense qu'il serait plus simple pour nous tous de nous parler calmement.

J'haletais, toujours sous le coup de la surprise et de l'énervement. J'inspirais profondément et expirais doucement. J'étais désormais debout, les bras croisés sur mon ventre, les yeux emplis de colère et de reste de sommeil. Bref… J'étais peu encline à la parlote…

Et quand un mec me regarde avec un air doucereux, ça m'énerve encore plus !

- Ton nom.

- Excusez-moi ?

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Je me nomme Sebastian Michaëlis

- Bon, déjà une bonne chose de faite… Je suppose que tu es entré par la fenêtre ? Ouais, c'est pas important… Il est là timbré numéro 2 ?

- Excusez-moi ? Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

- Le gosse qui t'accompagne, il est là oui ou non ?

Il restait bouche bée, incapable de produire un son. Je soupirais fortement et commençais à sérieusement à me questionner sur sa santé mentale… J'émettais un « Tch » désapprobateur et sortais de ma chambre en trombe. Je dévalais les escaliers quatre à quatre, traversais le couloir et entrais, sans trop me poser de questions, dans le salon.

La pièce était grande et simple. 2 grandes fenêtres, un sol en parquet, des murs aux couleurs chaudes, 1 canapé et 2 fauteuils en face d'un écran plasma, une table basse en bois et une autre chaîne Hi-Fi et sa collections de CD. A peine la porte ouverte, je crus faire une deuxième crise cardiaque. J'étais dos au canapé et de l'entrée de la pièce, je voyais une chevelure bleue dépasser du canapé.

*** Pour ceux qui n'auront pas reconnu, cette phrase est un clin d'œil à la saga MP3 "Reflets d'acide" qui est juste top. Si vous connaissez pas... Bah... Allez écouter ! **

**Une ch'tite review ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**vava: Ma revieweuse préférée le retour ! Voila la suite !**  


**PaulPaul: Nos textes sont différents mais on partage la même passion pour l'écriture et tes textes sont aussi beaux que le miens, voir plus !**

**Et puis un grand merci à Glath et cocotte97 qui viennent de rejoindre l'aventure...**

Un cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Monsieur timbré numéro 2 était là aussi. Fronçant les sourcils, je prenais mon élan et sautais par dessus le canapé et atterrissais pile juste à côté du gamin, le faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri digne d'une fillette de 4 ans.

- Coucou, bonjour ! Sors de chez moi !

- Oh bon sang ! te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu m'as faite ?

- Oui mais ça c'est secondaire… Sors de chez moi !

Un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir un ange était scotché à mon visage mais ms yeux exprimaient clairement une envie de meurtre. Le gamin me regardait comme si j'étais sortie de la 4ème dimension et ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je lui disais…

- Euh… Coucou ? Tu reviens sur Terre s'il te plait ? Et puis tu sors de chez moi par la même occas' !

- Parce que tu habites ici ? Mais c'est minuscule ! Et un nid à poussière en plus !

- Mais j'te permet pas !

- Et bien moi, je me le permet ! En même temps cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de la part d'une personne qui dort la fenêtre ouverte… C'est presque de poser un pied dans ta chambre ans faire tomber quelque chose !

- En même temps je n'attendais personne !

Plus ironique que ça, tu meurs ! Je soufflais un grand coup, croisais les jambes, replaçais mes cheveux, dérangés par mon saut, et m'enfonçais dans le canapé.

- Je suppose que tu partira pas ? Et bien dans ce cas, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon nid à poussière ?

- Tu m'as appelé, alors me voici.

- Je n'ai jamais appelé personne.

- Tu l'as fais inconsciemment. Nous, les démons, nous arrivons à sentir lorsque les mortels ont besoin de nous.

- Q… Q… QUOI ?!

**Un chapitre plus court que les autres mais je ne savais pas où caser la coupure alors voila... Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à aller finir de ranger ma chambre ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**vava:**** Contente que ça te plaise ! Voila la suite !**

**keur2louve:**** Un retard ? Quel retard ? Le seul que je vois ici c'est le mien !**

**Me voila de retour avec des bonnes nouvelles ! Mon PC est de retour, l'inspiration est là, ma chambre est rangée, c'est bientôt les vacances et un OS va bientôt être publié ! Que du bonheur en somme ! Bien sûr rien ne vous oblige d'aller lire mais voilà les news ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

Là, c'est moi qui restais bouche bée.

- Heu… C'est quoi ce délire là ?

- Oui tu as parfaitement bien entendu. Je suis un démon. Et l'homme qui m'accompagne en est un aussi.

- Hein ? Sebastian est aussi un démon ?

- Oh ! Vous avez fait connaissance !

En même temps ça aurait été compliqué de ne pas le faire…

- Oui… On peut… Dire ça comme ça…

- Tant mieux ! Cela facilitera fortement la chose. Donc, je disais que je t'avais entendue m'appeler, et que, par conséquent, j'étais venu.

- Gamin, vraiment… Je sais que je n'ai appelé personne ! Que se soit consciemment ou non !

- Et bien… Je sens que ça va être compliqué de communiquer avec toi !

Il fit une moue boudeuse qui en disais long sur son état d'esprit. Il leva sa main prés de l'œil qu'il gardait caché sous un bandeau et le retira. Son… œil (?) n'en était pas un. Un pentacle lui prenait toute la pupille qui était violette alors que l'autre était bleue.

-Wow… C'est quoi ce… Truc ?

-Ce « truc » comme tu le dit, est le symbole de mon pacte avec Sebastian.

- Sérieux ? Mais pacte... Dans quel sens ? Genre, avec du sang partout ou... Comment ça se passe ?

- Un pacte de... Mais non pas du tout ! Il faut voir ça comme un contrat où l'employeur n'est pas gagnant !

- Sympa le contrat... Tu te fait arnaquer, tu le sais et tu dit rien ! Hyper intelligent !

- Oui mais le démon n'est pas gagnant non plus.

Là ça devenait intéressant.

-Développe...

-Le démon doit obéissance et soumission à son mettre et s'engage à réaliser ses souhaits.

Ca devenait TRES intéressant...

- Quel genre de souhaits ?

- Absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Mais en contrepartie, « l'employeur » donne son âme au démon lorsque celui-ci a exhaussé le ou les vœux formulés.

Ah ouais, quand même... La vache... Faut pas déconner non plus...

-ET... Ca peut être absolument n'importe quoi ?

-Oui. Richesse, gloire, beauté... Si tu passe un pacte avec moi, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour exhausser tes vœux.

Wowowo ! Minute là ! Quand est-ce qu'on a commencé à parler d'un pacte entre lui et moi ?

- 3 secondes gamin... Depuis quand je dois passer un pacte avec toi ?

** Voila... C'est tout pour cette semaine mais avouez que j'ai fait un effort niveau longueur ! Comme c'est bientôt les vacances le rythme de publication sera accéléré alors c'est out bénef ! Bisous à tous et merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Enfin des vacances bien méritées pour la zone A ! Grâce à ça le rythme de publication va être un peu accéléré pour votre plus grand plaisir !**  


**keur2louve: non ce ne sera pas facile pour Ciel, qu'il réussisse à la convaincre ou non. ;)  
**

**Aka' Nakmura: merci pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur.**

**Un grand merci à mangas-addict, 3j4, Glath et thuthur1 de nous avoir rejoins ! J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez cette fiction.  
**

J'avais les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'incompréhension. Ca faisait 3 plombes que je disais au gamin que je ne voulais pas pactiser avec lui mais il insistait. Pour une fois que je trouvais quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que moi il avait fallu que ce soit lui…

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas passer un contrat avec moi ?

- J'ai pas dis ça ! C'est juste que là j'ai l'impression que tu m'oblige à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai absolument pas envie !

- Donc tu ne veux pas.

- Pour l'instant je neveux pas ! Parce que là, tout ce que j'ai vu du pouvoir des démons, c'est qu'ils pouvaient se taper l'incruste chez les gens…

- Mais on peut faire plus ! J'exhausserait tous ton vœu le plus cher si tu accepte ! Et en contrepartie tu me donne ton âme dès que j'ai réussi !

Je le regardais, dubitative. Mon âme lui appartiendrait si j'acceptais ? La question ne se posait pas. Il était hors de question que j'accepte… Mais en même temps… Il pourrait m'être utile… Et puis il était plutôt arrogant… Le remettre à sa place de gamin ne lui ferait pas de mal…

Mais la question de l'âme se posait toujours… Qu'est ce qui m'empêchais d'accepter ? J'étais une athée finie et ne croyais pas en la réincarnation, ni au Paradis, ni à l'Enfer… Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de ce gamin sans que ça me retombe dessus…

Mais étais-je prête à prendre cette décision ? Je savais quel vœu il devrait exhausser si je pactisais avec lui mais cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Etais-je prête à vendre mon âme pour un caprice ?

Ma vie sur Terre était déjà un enfer, je n'avais donc pas grand chose à perdre… Mes parents se foutaient allègrement de mon existence alors ma mort…

Rien de spécial ne me retenais car je n'avais pas d'amis ni de famille…

Et si je me laissais tenter ?

Ciel me fixais pendant ma réflexion intense et attendait vivement ma réponse.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe si je te dis non ?

- Ce sera problématique… Mais si ta réponse est négative, je ferai appel à Sebastian.

Gloups… Je déglutis. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire « persuader » par l'homme en queue de pie…

- Alors ? Ta décision ? Veux-tu pactiser avec moi ?

- Hmm… Je… Heu… C'est… C'est d'accord… J'accepte le contrat.

**Voila pour aujourd'hui. Je dois vous dire que l'inspiration à eu du mal à venir et que ça aura était long de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Mais maintenant, c'est bon ! Ca va enfin devenir inintéressant !**

**Une ch'tite review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**keur2louve: Ouh que oui ! Ciel va en baver des bulles carrées t'inquiète pas !**

**vava: Voila la suite ma chère !**

**Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé (à peu prés) mon rythme de publication ! Hélas pour vous le rythme de publication pendant les vacances ne va pas du tout changer car j'ai une montagne de boulot !**

**Alors normalement ça devrait être un truc du genre: mercredi dans l'après-midi, puis vendredi dans la journée si tout va bien, puis re mercredi, etc...**

**Voila voila !**

Ciel me regardait désormais comme un gamin ayant reçu ses cadeaux de Noël au mois de Juillet. J'étais plutôt embarrassée d'avoir accepté car j'étais connue pour ne pas céder facilement. Je venais de reconnaître que j'étais faible et ça ne me convenait pas.

- Bien. Maintenant que tu as accepté, il faut que tu me dises quel le vœu que tu souhaites me voir accomplir.

- Libère-moi...

Je baissais la tête, prostrée, adoptant une attitude de soumission qui ne m'étais pas coutumière.

- C'est vague...

- Je sais...

- Il me faudrait plus d'informations...

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur mes lèvres. Moi, lui donner plus d'infos ? Alors là, il peut toujours courir !

- Je ne te dirais rien de plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as dit que mon âme t'appartiendrait si jamais tu réussi à exhausser mon vœu et tu crois vraiment que je vais balancer toutes les infos comme ça ? Mon pauvre, t'es vraiment naïf ! Nan... J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avant d'y passer tu vois...

Il posa sur moi un regard qui en disais long sur son agacement. Je voyais un mélange de mépris, d'étonnement et de fatigue.

-Bien... Désormais, il faut sceller notre contrat.

- Et comment on est censés faire ça ? Je signe un bout de papier, je te donne une goutte de sang ?

- Non pas du tout. Il suffit pour moi d'apposer une marque sur ton corps qui montre que ton âme va m'appartenir.

Je le regardais, méfiante.

- Une marque ? Genre... Fer rouge sur une partie du corps extrêmement sensible ?

- Mais bon sang ! Où vas-tu chercher toutes ces idées sordides ! Pas du tout ! Je te laisse choisir l'endroit où tu veux avoir la marque mais saches que plus elle est visible, plus le liens entre les contractants est fort. Moi par exemple, mon signe est, comme tu peux le constater, sur mon œil droit. Et j'ai connu un garçon qui l'avais sur la langue. Un endroit de très mauvais goût si tu veux mon avis.

- Pas de bol, ton avis, j'en ai rien à faire. Donc je peux choisir n'importe quel endroit ?

- Oui, n'importe lequel.

Je me levais et m'examinais sous toues les coutures. Je ne voyais pas vraiment où poser cette marque qui me lierais à ce gamin... Et puis soudain, l'illumination. Cet endroit était parfait. Si je faisais assez attention, il ne se remarquerait pas et si par malheur quelqu'un l'apercevait, je pouvais le faire passer pour un bijou.

- Ca y est je sais.

- Bien.

Ciel se leva. A présent tous deux debout, je remarquais qu'il étais petit malgré ses... Talons ?

Je me mordais violemment la lèvre inférieure et essayais de contenir mon rire. Je fixais sans m'en rendre compte, les chaussures de Ciel. Il dû s'en rendre compte car il me lança un regard mauvais avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Bon, où veux-tu que j'appose la marque ?

Je me penchais vers lui, mes cheveux effleurant sa joue.

- Ici.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le nouveau chapitre !**

**Aka'**** Nakamura: Mais tu le sais que je suis sadique, tu le sais !**

**vava: Mais si tu vas tenir ! Je compte sur toi !**

**keur2louve: Ouh que oui elle est maligne ! Mais elle aussi va en voir de toutes les couleurs !**

**Et une mention spéciale pour Venalosia Zea'rel avec qui j'ai une conversation des plus constructives ;)**

Je montrais le lobe de mon oreille gauche.

Ciel me regardais, dubitatif, et commençais à rougir de notre soudaine proximité.

- Tu est sûre ?

-Oui.

- Notre lien ne sera pas très puissant...

- Tu plaisantes ? Réfléchis un peu gamin, si je décide de m'attacher les cheveux ou que je coince quelques mèches derrière mon oreille, la marque se verra immédiatement.

- Hmmm... J'ai comme l'impression d'être en train de me faire arnaquer... Enfin... Approche, je vais apposer la marque de notre contrat.

Tandis qu'il levait sa main droite, j'approchais mon visage. Je pouvais désormais sentir son souffle et son odeur. Un mélange de thé vert et de savon plutôt agréable.

Il avait poser sa main sur mon visage, son pouce sur le lobe de mon oreille. Dans ce geste très doux, je sentis une douleur fulgurante me traverser. Je fermais les yeux, serrais les dents et basculais sans le vouloir vers l'avant. Je me retrouvais la tête sur l'épaule de Ciel. Ce dernier avait passé sa main sur ma nuque dans un geste rassurant.

- Ca y est c'est fait. Tu as eu de la chance. Quand j'ai reçu la mienne, j'ai eu tellement mal que j'en ai hurlé.

- Ton démon n'as pas ta douceur.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Ca dépend du point de vue.

Je me relevais et fonçais à l'étage. J'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, me collais au lavabo surmonté d'un miroir qui y faisait face, relevais mes cheveux et observais mon oreille. Sur le lobe, on pouvait deviner une fleur de lotus stylisée, entourée d'un cercle noir. Bien que porteuse de malheur, elle était très esthétique. Je laissais retomber mes cheveux et amorçais la descente des escalier lorsque quelque chose d'étrange attira mon regard.

La vue du palier me semblait... Dégagée... Comme si l'espace avait été agrandit. Je tournais sur moi même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble lorsque mon regard tomba dans l'entrée de ma chambre. Plus rien ne traînait au sol, mon lit était fait, mes livres étaient rangés sur mon bureau qui était à présent utilisable, la poussière avait été bannie... Bref, ma piaule était absolument, parfaitement rangée. Et pourtant Dieu savait que c'était compliqué de s'en occuper ! Monsieur queue de pie se tenait devant ma chaîne Hi-Fi, perplexe. J'entrais dans ma chambre bouche bée.

- Wow... La vache... Hé Sebastian ! C'est toi qui t'es occupé de tout ça ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers moi.

- Aurais-je commis une faute ?

- Diantre ! Absolument pas !

- Me voici soulagé Mademoiselle. Mais je dois vous avouer que cette chose me laisse pensif.

Il pointa la chaîne avec un plumeau qu'il tenait à la main et je réprimais un rire.

- Ca mon cher, ça sert a écouter de la musique mais...

Je remarquais que ma chaîne était complètement détruite. On voyait nettement la trace d'un coup de poing sur le dessus. Il est vrai que lorsque je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tôt, je n'entendais plus de musique... Ca expliquais beaucoup de choses...

- Veuillez excuser l'état de votre machine mais lorsque nous nous sommes permis d'entrer, Monsieur et moi, nous avons jugé bon de l'éteindre.

- C'est très... Radical, comme technique... De toute façon je comptais en changer alors... M'enfin... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es amusé à mettre de l'ordre ici ?

- Pas seulement ici.

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis occupé de toute la maison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le 12ème chapitre ! Et oui, déjà le numéro 12... Et vous allez rire (ou pas) mais lorsque j'ai vu le numéro du chapitre et le numéro de page sur mon traitement de texte, j'ai vu que c'était les mêmes ! Donc, la douzième page pour ce douzième chapitre... Merci à vous de me lire ! **

**keur2louve : Oui c'est trop choupi-kawai ! Quand même... La pauvre chaîne Hi-Fi...**

**vava : Le mode « ménage » de Sebastian risque de se faire... Récurrent ! (ok je sors) Personnellement je l'imagine bien avec un tablier rose XD**

Génial... En plus du gamin, je me coltinais un maniaque... Je sentais que ma vie allais devenir compliquée...

Je soupirais ostensiblement et regardais Sebastian, l'air désolée.

- Tu t'es vraiment occupé de toute la maison ?

- Bien sur ! En tant que majordome, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer de la propreté et du confort du logis de mon maître.

Je haussais les sourcils, interdite. Il fallait que j'héberge ces 2 énergumènes ? Houla...

Ca promettais d'être funky... Entre le capricieux et la fée du logis...

J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier puis une tête bleue fit son apparition dans ma chambre.

- Alors, c'est ici que je vais dormir ?

- Tu rêves mon grand. Il y a une pièce à côté, je te la cède de bon cœur.

Avoir penser à cette solution m'avais fait très mal. Je venais de donner la chambre de mes parents à mon... Démon ? Alors que je le connaissais à peine.

- J'y pense Sebastian, où est-ce que je vais te caser ?

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Mademoiselle, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt insomniaque, en réalité je ne dors jamais.

Un sourire ornais son visage et je restais muette.

- Bon, d'accord comme tu veux... Ciel, viens avec moi je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je sortais de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers celle attenante. Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, la lumière régnant dans la pièce me frappa. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs semaine que je n'avais pas ouvert la fenêtre mais la chambre était grande ouverte, preuve du passage de Sebastian. Cette pièce était grande et encore moins meublée que ma chambre. Un grand lit 2 places juste à droite de la porte, une table de nuit à droite du lit et une grande armoire sur le mur en face du lit. J'étais mal à l'aise dans cette chambre à cause du manque de vie et les murs blancs me confortais plus ou moins dans cet état d'esprit. Dans ma chambre aussi les murs étaient blanc et nus mais la sensation était différente. J'étais apaisée et calme dans la pièce qui m'appartenait alors que là, j'étais nerveuse et sur mes gardes.

- Voila c'est ici...

- C'est peu meublé...

- Je sais. Mais cette pièce est inutilisée depuis longtemps alors...

- Hmmm.

Niveau conversation, moi je dis, champion ! Les soirées d'hiver allaient être longues...

Au dehors, une cloche sonna. Je comptais un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six... Sept* coups ? Il se faisait tard, j'avais cours demain et je n'avais pas préparé à manger pour nous trois. Heureusement mes devoirs étaient fais depuis longtemps* et je n'avais plus à m'en inquiéter. Je laissais donc Ciel en plan et allais sur le palier pour descendre les escaliers. Je remarquais l'absence de Sebastian et une odeur de brûlé vint chatouiller mes narines.

***Je viens de vous prouver que je pouvais compter jusqu'à 7... Si si !**

*** D'ailleurs, faut que je fasses les miens... TT_TT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Le voila ! Le chapitre maudit ! Le chapitre 13 ! BOUUUUUUUH ! ^^**

**Aka' Nakamura: Merci du soutient ! Et oui plus qu'un mois et demi \m/ Merci aussi pour la trouvaille ! J'ai hésité avec le creux de la gorge puis j'me suis dit... Naaaaa... Le lobe c'est mieux !**

**vava: Le voila le chapitre 13 !**

**keur2louve :Oui je la plains ! Ca va être très très très très très etc... compliqué !**

**Enjoy !**

Je sentais comme une vague de peur se propager dans mon corps. Si jamais ce crétin en queue de pie avait fait cramer la cuisine, il était bon pour passer les trois prochains jours dehors. Je descendais les escaliers vitesse grand V et me précipitait dans la cuisine. Façon américaine, grande, lumineuse, une grande table avec 6 chaises au milieu de le pièce. Rien de spécial en somme... A part le fait qu'un mec en queue de pie était planté devant les plaques de cuisson en train de cuisiner jenesaisquoi... Je me raclais la gorge et m'approchais de Sebastian.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je tente de vous préparer un repas convenable pour ce soir mais je doit vous avouez que la tâche n'est pas aisée...

Je haussais les sourcils et me penchais sur la casserole mise sur le feu. Un liquide noirâtre bouillonnait à l'intérieur et dégageait une odeur insupportable. Je retirais vivement la casserole et la vidait dans l'évier.

- Ce truc aurait pu déclencher une guerre atomique ! Ecoute mon vieux... Je t'en supplie... Pour le moment, tu ne t'approche pas des fourneaux ok ? Tu me laisse faire et si tu veux vraiment t'éclater à faire la la bouffe, je vais te filer des livres de recettes... Pour le moment, va chercher Mister boudeur, je vous sors des assiettes et vous allez mettre la table.

Sebastian me regardait, l'air offusqué. Je lui fis un signe de la main qui signifiais « Bouge tes fesses sinon je te les bottes » et il disparut. J'entrepris donc la préparation d'un plat simple qui allais, je l'espère, plaire aux deux gus. Comme quoi, savoir faire des pâtes-carbo pouvait être gratifiant. Le temps que l'eau chauffe*

je sortis assiettes, couverts et verres de mes placards puis retournais à mes fourneaux. Deux voix me parvinrent du couloir.

- IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE FASSES CA !

- Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le choix...

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION TE DIS-JE !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce gosse était désespérant. Lorsqu'il entra en trombe dans la cuisine, je pouffais le plus discrètement possible.

- Je ne participerais pas aux tâches ménagères, c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas mon rôle !

Ah ! Il avait au moins eu la gentillesse de baisser d'un ton pour me parler.

- Tu le fera quand même, t'as pas le choix.

- Comment ? Il en est hors de question, c'est non !

Je versais les pâtes dans une passoire et me tournais vers lui.

- Ecoute-moi bien gamin ! Hier, je vivais seule. Aujourd'hui, on est trois. Et tu compte me laisser gérer la maison seule ? Entre les cours, mon job à temps partiel, les courses, mes devoirs, la paperasse administrative pour mes parents et toi, comment tu veux que j'arrive à m'occuper de la maison ? Alors je suis désolée mais tu vas aider un point c'est tout ! Et tant que tu as décider de faire ta te^te de mule, je peux te jurer que tu n'obtiendras rien de ma part !

- Mais je suis un noble ! Et quelqu'un de mon rang n'a pas à s'abaisser à des tâches aussi vulgaires !

- Haaa ! Mais c'est qu'on vas pas être copains ! Tu pourrait être le compte du pays des merveilles que ça changerait rien ! Et on va mettre ça en pratique dès maintenant ! Temps que tu n'as pas mis la table, tu ne manges pas !

Comme une réponse à mes dires, son ventre gronda* et je le regardais, satisfaite. C'était le seul moyen de pression que j'avais trouvé et il avait marché puisque Ciel s'empara des assiettes et les disposa sur la table sous le regard amusé de Sebastian. Je fis revenir les lardons avant de rajouté une bonne dose de crème.

- Asseyez-vous tous les deux, ce sera prêt dans quelques secondes.

J'entendis le raclement d'une chaise. Minute... Une chaise ? Sebastian apparut à côté de moi.

- Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, Mademoiselle ?

- Non pas spécialement. Va vraiment falloir que t'arrête avec tes « mademoiselle » ça commence à me mettre mal à l'aise...

- Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?

- Et arrête aussi avec le vouvoiement ! Appelle-moi Camille, tutoies-moi et qu'on en parle plus ! Va t'asseoir, j'amène le plat.

Il partit à la table et j'amenais le dîner.

***Astuce du chef : mettez un couvercle sur la casserole, ça chauffe plus vite et ça économise le gaz ! ^^**

*** Oui je sais ! Les démons ne mangent pas ! Mais pour les besoins des cette scène, ils en ont besoin ! D'ailleurs, je pense que la nourriture va être un truc important dans cette fic... (Veuillez excuser l'auteure, c'est un ventre sur pattes et elle n'a pas pris son goûter aujourd'hui)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde ! Veuillez excuser mon retard, mais hier, Inspiration a décidé de ne pas venir au rendez-vous que je lui avait donner alors voila... Même que j'étais énervée de ne pas avoir de quoi écrire donc je me suis calmée en écoutant Rammstein... (oui c'est possible d'abord !)Mais je vous rassures le chapitre de demain sera là... Demain ! (genre on s'en doutais pas...)**

**Paupaul: Merci de m'encourager ! Et pour le prénom... Bah étant donné que je ne peux plus changer bah... Tu vas devoir faire avec ! Inférieur à trois !**

**keur2louve:**** Oui j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce passage ^^ Qui ? Moi ? Avoir faim en permanence ? Pas mon genre ! Mais alors pas du tout ! (yeux du chat potté)**

**vava:**** Merci à toi ! J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire :)**

**Aka' Nakamura: **** Sauf que je fais pas d'indigestion MOI !**

**Enjoy !**

Le dîner se passa plutôt calmement. Pas de crises de nerfs de la part du gosse et pas de folie ménagère de monsieur queue de pie... Un exploit en somme. Je passais la majorité du repas à leur expliquer que, non je n'avais pas de prof particulier qui venait me faire cour à domicile, que non ils n'allaient pas garder les vêtements qu'ils portaient et qu'il fallait en changer dès le lendemain, que non Ciel n'allait pas rester à la maison à ce tourner les pouces et que je le ferais entrer au collège dans peu de temps et que finalement NON je ne les laisserais pas agrandir et redécorer totalement la maison juste parce qu'elle n'était pas à leur goût et qu'ils la trouvait trop petite.

Je débarrassais la table et demandais aux deux crétins de ne pas me déranger pendant que je prenais ma douche. Je montais donc dans la salle de bain, me déshabillais, me casais sous le jet d'eau brûlante et me laissais aller. Je sentais que les prochains jours allaient être durs... Je me détendais enfin sous ma douche, prête à affronter ma nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait agitée. Je décidais d'abandonner l'eau chaude après m'être lavée. J'attrapais une serviette, la passais autour de mon corps et me regardais dans le miroir, à peine couvert par la vapeur d'eau. Mon visage rond, mes cheveux châtains, rendus brun par l'eau, mes yeux bleus, mon nez droit... Et cette marque sur mon lobe. Je soupirais, m'essuyais et enfilais un legging et un T-shirt pour la nuit. Je rentrais dans ma chambre et y trouvais un Sebastian tout sourire, qui semblait m'attendre. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

- Je viens te souhaiter une agréable nuit.

Et un deuxième frisson... Ce type avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise... Rajoutez à ça un sourire vaguement énervant, un respect inhabituel et des manières de parfait domestique et à mes yeux il était le parfait pervers. Je lui rendais son sourire, lui indiquais la porte, lui demandant (implicitement) de déguerpir. Lorsqu'il sortit, je claquais tout bonnement la porte pour indiquer que c'était MON territoire et qu'il n'avait pas à y mettre les pieds sans mon autorisation. Je me dirigeais vers mon lit, me glissais sous ma couette, réglais l'alarme de mon téléphone, éteignais la lumière et sombrais dans un profond sommeil pour la seconde fois de la journée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque mon alarme sonna et que j'ouvris difficilement un œil, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je m'assis et regardais partout dans ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé dans la nuit, mon problème typiquement féminin n'était pas arrivé, alors quoi ?

Je ne remarquais rien de spécial jusqu'à ce que je le remarque. Il était là, dans un coin de ma chambre à attendre patiemment. Oui, Sebastian se tenait dans ma chambre, aussi raide qu'un manche à balais. Je ne peux pas dire que sa vue est déplaisante, parce que bon, il était quand même vachement canon, mais dès le matin... Surtout que j'avais une tête à faire fuir un zombie cocaïnomane. Génial... Je frottais mes yeux, me levais et sortais de ma chambre en l'ignorant royalement. Je descendais tranquillement les escaliers et allais à la cuisine. Ma chère tête bleue était attablée et grignotait.

- T'es déjà debout ? Il est 7h tu pourrais dormir.

- Oui, je pourrais mais il faut que je m'habitue à cette époque que je ne connais pas. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt*.

- Ouais... Si tu veux...

J'allais vers mes placards et attrapais un bol, ma bouteille de lait, mes céréales, retournais à la table et me postais en face de Ciel.

- Je serais absente presque toute la journée. Tu vas pas te senti trop seul ?

- Non, ça ira. J'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup de livres alors je vais voir ce qui se fait comme littérature.

- Je rentrerais vers 16h45. Essaye de ne rien casser.

Sur ces paroles, je débarrassais ma table, montais m'habiller avec les premières fringues qui me tombais sous la main et partais au lycée.

***Paye ton expression à 2 balles...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui oui je sais je suis ENCORE en retard... Mais un jour ça va non ? Comprenez moi ! C'était la fin de la semaine ! Comment ça c'est pas une bonne excuse ? Bon d'accord... Pour la peine je vous lèche les pieds ça vous va ? Bon pour info... J'ai un autre OS en préparation... Mais il un chouille compliqué a écrire... Vous verrez pourquoi à sa publication... Je compte sur vous ! ;)**

**vava: Voila la suite !**

**keur2louve: Oui effectivement ! Sacrée équipe que nous avons là !**

**Enjoy !**

La journée se passa tranquillement. J'enchaînais les cours et comme toujours, manquais de m'endormir dans chaque matières. A la fin de la journée arriva lentement et lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours, je fus la première à sortir de la classe. Je courais jusque chez moi en priant tous les dieux imaginables pour que ma maison n'ai pas été malmenée pendant mon absence.

Et je fus soulagée lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Absolument rien n'avait changé. Quelques bouquins traînaient par terre mais rien de bien méchant qui pus me choquer.

- Ch'uis rentrée !

Aucune réponse. Sympa l'accueil... Je lâchais mon sac à terre, balançais mon manteau dans le salon et allais dans le bureau dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un. La pièce était grande et plutôt sombre car tous les murs n'étaient fait qu'étagères emplies de livres en tout genre. De la collection de vieilles encyclopédies aux derniers mangas de sortis, j'étais plutôt fière des mes collections. Le mobilier se composait de 2 canapés une petite tables, d'une chaise à médaillon*, un bureau près de la fenêtre et de 2 ordinateurs dont l'un était portable. Et c'est assis aux bureau que je trouvais Ciel, Sebastian debout derrière lui.

- Salut les gars. Ravie de voir que mon retour vous inspire des élans de joie...

- Oui, oui, bonjour... Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ca gamin c'est un ordinateur..

- Un quoi ?

- Un ordinateur... T'en as jamais vu ? Mais tu vis à quelle époque ? Tout le monde en à un !

- Excuse-moi mais la dernière fois que j'ai vu le monde moderne c'était en 1889 alors je ne connais pas du tout les nouvelles avancées technologiques.

- 1889 ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Je suis au regret de te dire ça Camille mais, mon jeune maître dit vrai. Nous ne savons même pas quel jour et quelle année nous sommes désormais.*

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ouh purée... Ils avaient du retard à rattraper...

- Bon les gars... On est le 24 mars 2014 et il est... 17 heures pile... Faudrait peut être penser à débarquer là...

- Pardon ? 2014 ? Mais c'est impossible ! Les scientifiques avaient prévu la fin du monde pour...

- Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es superstitieux ? Parce que bon... Pour l'info... La fin du monde a été prévue pour 1997, puis en 2002. Les Mayas l'ont prévue pour 2012, les vikings pour le 22 février dernier et maintenant elle est programmée pour 2036 !* Alors tu vois ! On a survécu ! Alors viens pas me parler de fin du monde parce qu'on va pas être d'accord !

Il resta abasourdi. J'y étais allée peut être un peu trop fort...

- Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, vous et moi on sors !

- Où va-t-on ?

- Faire les magasins !

*** L'un de mes parents a reçu une formation de tapissier décorateur alors du coup baaah... J'aime bien les chaise à médaillons et les meubles style « premier empire » (C'est sans rapport et je sais que vous n'en avez rien à secouer, mais c'est pas grave)**

*** Est-ce que cette phrase veut dire quelque chose ?**

*** Ces informations sont 100% véridiques !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout lke monde ! Désolée pour le retard mais chez moi, internet beug à mort ! Donc je publie de mon lycée ! Bouh ! C'est pas bien ! Donc voila le chapitre 16. Bientôt le vingtième !**

**Aka' Nakmura: Oui effectivement ! Ca promet ! **

**keur2louve: Oui les pauvres... Toi aussi tu écris ?**

**vava: Je te laisse dans l'esprit une image de Sebby dans une cabine d'essayage ? Ouh... Intéressant... (tête de psychopathe)**

Je l'empoignais par le poignet, rattrapais mon manteau et ressortais dehors. Sebastian &s'était arrêté au seuil de la porte et ne semblait pas vouloir nous suivre.

- Sebastian tu viens aussi.

- Voyons Camille, un homme de ma condition n'a pas droit à un traitement comme celui-ci. De plus je suppose que tu n'aura pas assez d'argent pour nous deux.

- Ah oui tu crois ?

A ces mots, je sortais une carte bancaire de ma poche. Dorée, la carte. Chaque mois, je recevais de l'argent de chacun de mes parents pour pouvoir payer ce qu'il y avait à payer et pouvoir acheter le nécessaire. J'économisais toujours pour prévoir les cas de grosses dépenses comme celui-ci. Mais j'avais oublier que nos deux lascars avaient un léger temps de retard et il regardaient le morceau de plastique, hébétés.

- Tu comptes réellement payer avec ça ?

- Oui monsieur ! Crois-moi sur parole tu vas être étonné du pouvoir que ce petit bout de plastique exerce sur les gens !

Je regardais ma montre.

- 17h15 ? Les gars faut qu'on se dépêche si on veux arriver avant la fermeture ! Et Sebastian tu viens !

Je traînais donc le gosse par la main, Sebastian sur nos talons. Le centre ville était tout proche et il ne nous fallu pas très longtemps pour arriver devant la première boutique pour homme que je connaissais. Et ce fut le regard étonné d'une vendeuse qui nous accueilla lorsque nous entrâmes*. En même temps... C'était plutôt compréhensible...

Imaginez 3 secondes. Vous êtes peinard dans votre boutique quand vous voyez débarquer deux types habillés comme à l'époque victorienne et une fille avec un T-shirt de Metallica*, un sweat vert, un jean noir déchiré et une paire de basket jaunes...

bref... La vendeuse nous regardait bizarrement tandis que je poussais Ciel et Sebastian vers les rayons puis retournais à la caisse, sortant ma carte. Je m'accoudais sur le meuble et mettais la carte sous le nez de l'employée.

- Ils font partie de ma famille et ils ressortent d'une convention sur l'époque victorienne... Et ces deux grands étourdis n'ont pas pensé à prendre de vêtements de rechange...Vous voyez le genre ? Je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?

Son regard s'illumina.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Je lui faisais un clin d'œil et repartais vers mes rayons pour aider les deux empotés.

*** Passé Simple POWAAAAAAA !**

*** Je voue à ce groupe un culte qui dépasse l'entendement... \m/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ! Ou devrais-je dire bonsoir ! Il est 23h02 et j'ai sacrifié mon dîner pour vous ! Vous devriez m'être reconnaissant bande de gens ^^**

**keur2louve: Pourquoi ne postes-tu pas ? Je suis sûre que tu as du talent !**

**Aka' Nakamura: Corruption ? Quelle corruption ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Je sais pas si j'ai des timbres TT_TT**

**Enjoy !**

Je fonçais et trouvais les deux glandus, complètement paumés devant plusieurs vêtements.

- Bon alors ? Vous trouvez ?

- Et bien...

- Nous avons été habitués à des vêtements sur mesure alors nous ne connaissons pas l'équivalent aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement, c'est très problèmationnel*... Bon... On va commencer par toi Sebby... Tu sais combien tu mesures ?

- Je dirais 1m85.

- Vu ta carrure je dirais que tu fais du M. C'est quoi ton style ? Quel genre de fringues tu aimes ?

- Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai toujours suivis les indications vestimentaires de mes différents maîtres alors je n'ai pas vraiment développé mon propre style.

- Bon ! Ca va pas nous aider tout ça... Déjà tu vas abandonner un peu le noir. Il est hors de question que tu sorte habillé en majordome ! Donc on va commencer par ça... Et puis ça...

Nous avancions peu à peu au travers des différents rayons et les bras du pauvre homme se chargeaient tranquillement de vêtements divers et variés. Il arriva enfin un temps où il ne put plus rien porter et je stoppais là mon premier élan d'acheteuse compulsive. Je me tournais désormais vers Ciel, mon regard de sadique le détaillant sans aucune honte.

- Bien... Pour toi aussi du sur mesure je suppose ?

Il déglutit.

- Le problème avec toi, c'est que t'es taillé comme une fille... Je suis sûre qu'en robe tu serais mignon !

Il pâlit. Avais-je touché un point sensible ?

- Aller... Tu es plus petit que moi... Donc je pense que du S serai suffisant.

Et je reprenais ma ronde. Cherchant les meilleures coupes et le meilleures couleurs. C'est qu'il n'était pas facile à habiller le monstre ! Ses pauvres bras frêles furent bientôt incapables d'endurer plus de poids et, compatissante que j'étais, je les poussais ostensiblement vers les cabines d'essayage.

- Bon*. Vous en prenez chacun une et vous m'essayez tout ça ! Je vous laisse faire les combinaisons que vous souhaitez et je corrigerai si besoin.

Sur ces paroles, je les faisais entrer dans les cabines et refermais les rideaux avant d'entendre des protestations.

* Référence aux 2 minutes du peuple !

* Ce mot reviens souvent non ?


	18. Chapter 18

**A que bonjour tout le monde ! Comment que ça va t'i bien ? Moi plutôt bien j'ai pleins de mangas à lire depuis cet aprèm' !**

**keur2louve: J'espère que tu publieras un jour ! Il ne faut pas garder tout pour toi égoïste !**

**vava: Voila la suite ! Alors arrête de baver maintenant, c'est bon !**

**MystiTIx: Le pourquoi du comment sera révélé beaucoup beaucoup plus tard... Merci de ton soutient et de tes messages, c'est un vrai plaisir de discuter avec toi ^^.**

**Et merci à didine22 qui vient de rejoindre l'aventure !**

**Enjoy !**

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent des cabines quelques minutes plus tard j'éclatais de rire. La coordination des vêtements étaient déplorable pour Ciel et trop stricte pour Sebastian. Les parfaits opposés ! J'avançais vers un grand sourire aux lèvres et arrangeais, changeais et choisissais pour eux. On voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de choisir par eux-mêmes et je finissais par leur dire exactement quoi porter et avec quoi.

Nous ressortîmes au moins 2 heures plus tard avec des sacs énormes, laissant derrière nous une vendeuse ravie que j'avais délibérément écartée du relooking express des deux énergumènes. Et c'est un gamin crevé et un majordome comblé que je ramenais chez moi. A peine arrivés j'attrapais tout les vêtements et lançais une machine afin que tout sois propre et prêt à porter puis rejoignais Ciel dans le bureau. Il était retourné devant l'ordinateur,éteint, et le regardais complètement hébété. J'allais chercher une chaise dans la cuisine, retournais dans le bureau et m'asseyais dessus, lui laissant la confortable chaise à médaillon.

- Assied-toi gamin je vais te montrer comment ça marche.

Il s'assit et commença un long et fastidieux cour d'informatique pour un nul... Je lui expliquais les trucs basiques du genre de paint, le traitement de texte (Non Ciel tu n'est pas obligé d'utiliser du correcteur sur l'écran pour corriger tes fautes, tu appuis là et c'est tout...) et vint le moment bénit du démarrage d'Internet. O joie ! O bénédiction !

- Ok, maintenant tu double cliques ici.

- Je quoi ?

- T'appuies 2 fois sur le bouton gauche de la souris.

- La souris ?

- Le truc que tu tiens dans ta main. Et pas besoin de la lever du bureau ! Laisse-la où elle est. Là tu vois tu cliques !

- Comme ça ?

- Ouais. Et là t'as la page de démarrage qui s'est affichée donc tu cliques la dans la barre de recherche et tu tapes ce que tu veux chercher.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Avec le clavier. T'as les touches et tu tapes sur les lettres et elles vont s'afficher sur l'écran. Et tu peux chercher ce que tu veux ! Un film, des infos sur un pays, un bouquin...

- C'est le même principe qu'une grosse encyclopédie alors ?

- Ouais c'est dans le même genre sauf que là t'achètes rien et c'est complètement illimité.

- C'est vrai ? Wouah !

Il était mignon... Il s'émerveillait d'un rien et ça le rendait mignon... Et moi je devenais aussi collante et fondue qu'un marshmallow au-dessus du feu... Yêrk. Je tapais quelques lettres et allais sur un site de partage de vidéos* pour lui montrer le principe des publicités et des vidéos. Mais je dû arrêter ma tâche car Sebastian apparut à la porte.

- Jeune maître, Camille, le dîner est servis.

*** Je vais pas le nommer juste au cas où mais il commence par you et fini par tube. NON, c'est pas des sites pornos !**


End file.
